Shona Silkfin
Appearances and Roles The Tail of Emily Windsnap Shona first starts on Emily when she is practicing Beauty and Deportment on a rock. Her first word to Emily is "Oh," because of Emily's legs. Emily's first words to her is a pleading cry, "I'm a mermaid, too!" Shona, who was swimming away from Emily, came back when Emily showed Shona her tail. Shona was very surprised to see that Emily had a tail too. They chat and are on the road to becoming friends. Shona takes Emily to mermaid school later in the book. Emily describes it as a giant underwater rabbit warren. She is astounded by how many mermaids there are. Shona introduces her as a cousin. Their first class is Shipwrecks, which to Emily, beats Pre-Algebra. Shona and Emily learn about a ship that was called The Voyager, how it sunk, and who sunk it. A group of mermaids, called the Siren Sisters, had sunk it. The teacher of the class, Mrs. Tailspin, told the class that the one problem in the sinking was what one or two of the Siren Sisters did. They fell in love with a human, which is illegal because of Neptune, king of the seas. Shona explains who Neptune is to Emily. Shona, inspired by curiosity, talks Emily into going with her to The Voyager. ''Shona uses her splishomomiter every few yards. They soon find it. The ship was surrounded by a hazy golden light. Emily feels uncomfortable due to the shipwreck made of gold. When Emily frantically demands Shona to check what the mast is made of, Shona says that it looks like marble. Shona found a broken porthole to gain entrance with. Inside, the floor is white. Shona declares that it's pearl. Emily again panics, when Shona says that the ceiling is amber. Shona does not know that ''The Voyager ''is the ship from Emily's mom's dream. Shona is forced to leave by a scared Emily. The girls find a door with a pitchfork on it. Back at school, Emily helps Shona find out how she thought Emily's last name, Windsnap sounded familiar. Shona had heard it at school. Shona takes Emily to the school library and they attempt to find out in a scroll called ''Sirens. ''Mrs. Tailspin demands to know why is Shona is here. Emily lies that Shona is helping her with homework on illegal marriages. Mrs. Tailspin tells the two about the one illegal marriage in Shiprock. The merman and human met when the woman was saved by the merman when her boat capsized on rocks. They soon became enamored. "Who was it?" Shona questions Mrs. Tailspin on what the merman's last name was, Mrs. Tailspin said " Whirlstand? Whichmap? Wisplatch? No, I can't remember." Emily asks " Was it Windsnap?" Mrs. Tailspin said " Windsnap! That might have been it." She also said that Windsnap was in prison. Neptune had captured him when the female brought the baby to Rainbow Rocks to meet him. Shona takes Emily back to ''The Voyager ''despite Emily saying that Jake Windsnap was not her father. Shona leads Emily to the door with the pitchfork on it. She says that she almost forgot that the trident, Neptune's symbol, was on it. Emily takes Mr. Beeston's keys and opens the door with them. In the room, Emily uses the keys to open a chest which contains files, one with Windsnap on it. To Shona and Emily, it holds papers of gibberish. They did make something out of it though, they find out that Jake Windsnap is Emily's father. They plan to find him at the prison on Sunday. Shona finds Emily, her mom, Mr. Beeston, and Millie on the ''King of the Sea ''on Monday. Shona arranges for her to pull the boat, due to the boat running out of fuel. Earlier, Emily had thought Shona's tail was a shark fin. Later, Emily joins Shona in the water, where Shona asks, "Are you ready?" They head out to meet Emily's dad in the Great Barrier Reef. When trying to get past the reef, Shona finds a weak spot in the reef. She show Emily how to scrabble in it and make it larger. Shona is unable to fit through the tiny hole, but Emily can. The two girls are unable to make the hole larger. Shona is forced to stay behind when Emily goes in. During the court meeting with Neptune, Shona is mentioned as the " other merchild?" Neptune barks that Shona can join Emily and her family in Allpoints Island or get memory wiped. Shona is inside a limousine/submarine waiting for Emily to go to Allpoints Island. Emily explains to Shona what happened on the way to the Island. Shona in farewell, says " See you soon. In the end, Emily describes Shona as a best friend. She also gives thanks to Shona to reporters. In the next book, Shona moves in with Emily on Allpoints Island where they get in serious trouble. Emily Windsnap and the Monster Deep Shona is glad that Emily now lives at Allpoints Island. Now she can see her all the time! Although she notices that Emily does not completely fit in. When she, Emily, Althea, and Marina go to a special cave and Shona and Emily accidently wake the Kraken, Shona is terrified! She gets so angry at Emily that she doesn't talk to her for a week. Once Shona talked to her again, she was still upset, however, later she apologized and realized that Emily needed her help. Emily Windsnap and the Castle in the Mist Emily Windsnap and the Siren's Secret Emily Windsnap and the Land of the Midnight Sun Emily Windsnap and the Ship of Lost Souls Emily Windsnap and the Forgotten Isles Emily Windsnap and the Pirate Prince ''This article is a stub, you can help the Emily Windsnap Wikia by expanding it.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mermaids